


Break Me Shake Me

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin should have known better.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Break Me Shake Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ Today is an important day because you will get a taste of something entirely different from what you’re used to! I’m really interested in your reaction but most of all I hope that you can still enjoy this little piece despite being drastically different. Hopefully, you’ll like anyway ^^
> 
> Have a happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Jeon Heejin was out for blood tonight. Virgin blood, preferably. There was nothing she enjoyed more than forcing herself on innocent and weeping girls who hit her chest and scratched her shoulders as she ripped off their innocence. The way they clenched their inexpert pussy walls against her cock while they struggled, there was no better pleasure. It was ironic that when they were fighting for their freedom, they squeezed her harder instead of pushing her out. In Heejin’s opinion, that confirmed that deep inside, they wanted it. They wanted to be taken by her.

Heejin was a young successful woman in her mid-30s. She had finished college at the top of her class which helped her secure a high-paying job in a well-known company. She was also very good looking. She literally could have everyone she wanted with her looks and money but it wasn’t the same. When girls flocked around her, she felt bored. She needed to impose control and power over her victims. 

Heejin liked to call herself a hunter. For her, it was a game of catch in which she saw any girl as her prey. Actually, there was not a better word to describe her because she enjoyed the thrill of the chase the most in comparison to the actual result of her actions. However, she wouldn’t deny that seeing the void look in their eyes while she ruined them when the girls didn’t have any more tears to shed, felt as gratifying as blowing her load inside them, robbing them of their purity along with their integrity.

Heejin felt her dick throb in anticipation at the upcoming events of the evening as her eyes focused on her victim for the night. Hyunjin was her name or that was what she had heard her friends calling her. She was beautiful. Gorgeous even. Not like the girls she usually went for who were more average-looking. Since she had stepped inside the club along with her friends, Heejin hadn’t been able to tear her eyes apart from her. And if she was to take into consideration how her penis twitched at the sight of her, she was certain that she was indeed the perfect choice. She just needed to approach her and make herself irresistible. Piece of cake.

It had been a while since Heejin had let herself loose. Work had been a nightmare and because it had piled up for weeks, she hadn’t been able to sate her needs with her favorite pastime. Two months she had gone without burying herself into sweet scalding heat and she was desperate. Thankfully, the sway of Hyunjin’s hips against her front was an indicator that she would finally get lucky tonight.

xxx

Hyunjin was totally out of her element as she danced with the handsome stranger that had introduced herself as Heejin. Hyunjin had been talking with her friends when she noticed a dark figure cladded in a suit looming in the distance and staring at her. She felt flattered as she noticed the approaching silhouette of the very attractive girl. Encouraged by her friends and after some liquid courage, she returned the flirtatious looks the stranger gave her.

Clubbing was definitely not Hyunjin’s scene. She was mostly a homebody who enjoyed spending her weekends with a good book and a cup of tea. Yet, tonight was a special night. It was her best friend’s birthday and it was mandatory to celebrate it with drinks and some dancing. If it were any other time, she would be sitting in a corner, bored out of her mind, and sipping a non-alcoholic beverage, but this time proved to be different and she was glad for that. Aided by her friends, she was successful in striking up a conversation with the attractive looking girl who hadn’t taken her eyes off her.

They had been talking about anything and nothing while she drank drink after drink, handled out by her helpful group of girl friends. She loved the maturity that the woman in front of her radiated. She looked so grown up, so much different than the immature kids she knew at college. She hadn’t asked her age but she was sure she was much older than what she appeared to be when she noticed the black credit card with which she paid her drinks and the ones from her friends before making their way over to the dance floor.

Hyunjin decided that for tonight, she would forget about everything and just enjoy the company of Heejin, and maybe if she was good enough, she could give Heejin her number and hopefully keep in contact. As they kept on dancing, closer than before, skin grazing skin, light kisses being left on sensitive places and grabby hands manifesting, Hyunjin foolishly believed that Heejin had the same intentions as her. How wrong she was.

xxx

“Heejin… I have to go…” Hyunjin whispered between kisses while Heejin had her trapped in a dark corner of the club.

“So soon?” Heejin asked as she peppered kiss after kiss alongside Hyunjin’s neck.

“... Yeah… It’s getting late and I think my friends are already gone…” Hyunjin glanced around and couldn’t find her no longer helpful friends. They had apparently ditched her and she confirmed it when she saw a notification in her screen’s phone that said ‘you better get laid!’

“I came in my car… If you want, I can take you to your place…” Heejin was smirking internally at the thought of fucking the unaware girl at her own home.

“I don’t know… I don’t want to trouble you…” Hyunjin hoped she didn’t appear like she was taking advantage of the pretty stranger.

“It’s no trouble, baby girl…” Heejin whispered and bit Hyunjin’s ear making the girl let out a loud moan.

“Mmm, Heejin…” Hyunjin felt her insides fluttering at the affectionate pet name and lunged herself over Heejin’s neck, kissing her passionately.

Heejin would have no trouble fucking the girl right there right now. Yet, as much as she knew she could get away with it, she didn’t want a quickie. She wanted to take her sweet time with Hyunjin as she defiled all her holes and filled her with all her cum. That’s why, as much as she wanted to continue grinding her pelvis against her core, she took her by the hand, squeezed it tightly, and told her.

“Come on, pet… Wouldn’t want a precious girl like you going home so late…” Heejin uttered and pulled Hyunjin out of the club.

xxx

Heejin wanted to laugh. It had been so easy. Convincing Hyunjin had been child’s play and she had fallen into her trap like the stupid little girl she was. She hadn’t even suspected anything. When girls were so unsuspicious like Hyunjin was being at the moment, Heejin felt even more need to wreck them and cause them permanent damage. It was what they deserve for being so naive in her opinion.

Heejin had taken Hyunjin to her apartment and was glad to find out that she lived alone in the small residence. She enjoyed ruining girls in their own homes so they would have a constant reminder that they were the ones who had provoked their demise. It was all their fault for letting a stranger enter their perimeters. Besides, she indulged herself in the feeling of knowing that she had tainted the place where they felt the most secure.

Heejin as the gentlewoman she pretended she was, suggested accompanying Hyunjin to the front door and once the latter had accepted, she got down on one knee with the excuse of tying up her shoe. What she did, however, was anything but that as she punctured a tire with her pocket knife. Then she said goodbye to Hyunjin with a sweet kiss which sealed a promise of a reencounter and she got back to her car. She waited a few minutes for Hyunjin to enter her home and get comfortable. Then she called her on the phone and told her she had a flat tire and if it was possible to wait at her apartment for the tow truck to arrive. Hyunjin quickly said yes.

They were now sitting in Hyunjin’s living room couch. Hyunjin was in her pajamas. A cute kitten pattern imprinted on the fabric as Heejin sat with her legs wide open, giving her a perfect view of her appetizing bulge while she casually looked through her phone when in reality, she was watching Hyunjin’s actions out of the corner of her eye. 

Heejin knew she was stunning. In a way, it helped her scoring pussy because girls were always unsuspecting of beautiful people. How stupid. She also knew that girls got crazy over her features and specifically her bulge. She always used the skinniest pants, so tight that she could barely breathe but it was worth the pain as they guaranteed her to get the attention of the women she wanted to fuck up. And now, her prominent and already swollen appendage was having the same effect on Hyunjin as she couldn’t stop staring at it while she crossed her legs and rubbed them just slightly.

Hyunjin was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Heejin. In the artificial light of her house, she discovered that she was even more beautiful. She was like a piece of art of the most renowned artist. She was gushing just looking at her sitting lazily in front of her. She wanted to kiss her more but she knew a woman like her would demand more than what she was prepared to give her.

“Do you like the view, baby girl?” Heejin asked. She loved taunting her victims but her cock ached for release and she was getting impatient

“Heejin…” Hyunjin blushed in response and Heejin knew exactly what she needed to do.

“Come here, pet… I promise I won’t bite…” Heejin smiled at Hyunjin sensually.

Hyunjin felt like she was hypnotized as she followed Heejin’s instructions and sat next to her just for Heejin to pull her up and make her straddle her. Hyunjin lowered her head embarrassed as she didn’t feel courageous anymore now that she was no longer under the blinding lights of the club.

“Don’t be shy…” Heejin whispered and grabbed Hyunjin by the chin, tilting it towards her mouth.

Hyunjin gasped as her mouth made contact with Heejin’s once again. The older woman was such a good kisser. Not like the pubescent boys and girls she had the displeasure of making out with who only left her with disgusting saliva leaking from her mouth. Heejin was skillful and soft, her kisses ghosted on her lips and left her wanting more as she stuck out her tongue and Hyunjin teased her by biting the corners of her mouth and licking her upper lip.

“Mmmmm…!!” Hyunjin whispered as she rounded Heejin’s neck with her arms and pulled her closer to her.

Heejin started touching Hyunjin’s thigh over her cute pajama pants and tried to pull her over her aching center. She wanted her to rub her and soothe the pain away but before she could, Hyunjin pulled away and Heejin tried to contain herself and not slap her face in anger and frustration.

“Sorry…” Hyunjin whispered as she scooted over so she wasn’t in contact with the growing bump. She kept staring at it, though.

“Do you want to touch it?” Heejin caressed Hyunjin’s head like she was a pet while she asked the question.

Hyunjin looked at Heejin in the eyes and got so red that she felt like she was burning. Yet, she recognized that there was another place where she felt a warm sensation. She wanted to touch it but she felt weird. Everything was new and she didn’t know if she wanted her first experience to be with a girl she had not known for more than a few hours even though she was the perfect person to lose your virginity with, good-looking and thoughtful.

“Come on, baby girl… Do you see how it twitches? It wants you to pet it…” Heejin insisted by talking smoothly to Hyunjin and caressing her face.

Hyunjin wondered if Heejin had a snake inside her pants because, by the way it moved, it seemed so. She gathered all the liquor courage that had already evaporated and put her hand over the foreign body part. Hyunjin felt it palpitating beneath her fingertips.

“Squeeze it, baby girl…” Heejin hissed and she stretched her neck in anticipation.

Hyunjin grazed her palm along Heejin’s covered penis and gasped when it shifted from to the left. Heejin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“It already likes you…” Heejin lustfully said and took Hyunjin’s hand in her own and roamed it roughly over her dick.

Hyunjin groaned when she felt, really felt, the hardness hidden underneath the fabric. It felt so full and hot and she was dying to see more of it. With the aid of Heejin, she rubbed it forcefully and saw it increase in size in amazement as she felt herself leaking at the thought of having it inside. She had never been so aroused.

“Do you wanna see it?” Heejin asked. Just a bit more patience and she would have her. She just needed to fool her a little more. Hyunjin nodded and Heejin lowered her zipper.

“Take it out, baby girl…” Heejin told her with a more sinister look that was not noticed by Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was thrilled by the sensation of discovering sexuality for the first time and couldn’t think of anything else than touching Heejin entirely. She inserted her hand inside her trousers and took hold of her cock. It felt burning hot, hard and intimidating and she dared to press it before pulling it out of its confines, making Heejin moan in the process as she snapped her hips forwards and pushed inside the hole made by Hyunjin’s hands unintentionally.

“Fuck, baby girl… Your hand feels so good on me…” Heejin strained her words, containing her dark desires as she counted the seconds to take action.

Hyunjin couldn’t respond as she became captivated by the sight of Heejin’s penis. It was her first time seeing one and she had never seen anything so beautiful. She had seen porn and they looked so ugly there but Heejin’s was nothing like that. It was veiny, thick, bare and pale. She was fascinated by it and wanted to do a lot of things. Nonetheless, before she had the time to ask or think of what to do, Heejin beat her to it.

“... But you know what would feel even better…? Your mouth…” Heejin informed her as she took Hyunjin’s distraction in her favor. 

Heejin put both of her thumbs inside Hyunjin’s mouth and pulled her inner cheeks forcefully as she brought her head closer to her penis. Then, she pushed her against the couch and rammed her length inside.

The second Hyunjin felt the enormous appendage stuffing itself in her throat, she tried to fight Heejin and she just laughed at her pitiful struggles to push the dick out of her mouth. Tears sprinkled her eyes as her mouth was abnormally opened by the girth of Heejin’s cock who had her in a tight grip.

Hyunjin couldn’t even breathe and she panted while Heejin pressed herself more into her oral canal as she roughly stretched her mouth with her nails, making more space for her cock to fully enter her as she pinched her nose, preventing her from breathing, making Hyunjin desperate as her body moved relentlessly, fighting for her own life which was being taken by her handsome assailant.

“Come on! Just a couple more inches…” Heejin mocked Hyunjin as she filled her face with her meat rod and continued scratching her face in obvious entertainment.

Hyunjin couldn’t believe her mouth and throat were being opened wide by a girl she thought could be dating material. How wrong she had been to trust her and let her enter her home. She cried while she choked on her dick and tried not to think about what awaited her as Heejin got what she wanted and managed to push her prick all the way inside her mouth. The zipper of her pants scrubbing her lips and tearing them apart as Heejin started humping her mouth.

Heejin groaned in pleasure as she nailed Hyunjin’s head onto the couch. She was fucking her face so savagely that when she pulled out she didn’t even let the tip inside and just hammered back carelessly, sometimes missing its target and poking Hyunjin in the eye, nose or any part of her face. If she could she would fuck her eyeballs honestly but they wouldn’t feel as good as her trembling throat muscles as her beautiful victim started to feel like gagging.

Hyunjin was being treated as a hole as Heejin kept piercing her way inside her mouth, plunging her dick without any thought of her well-being. She felt the vile taste of vomit accumulating in the pit of her larynx as Heejin kept her in place, the eruption of filth filling her own mouth due to gravity. Yet, Heejin was deadset on fucking her and although she noticed what happened she chuckled at the image of Hyunjin getting choked on precum, vomit, and meat.

Heejin loved the way Hyunjin’s once big and hopeful eyes looked. She looked defeated and empty as trails of vomit leaked from her mouth as she tried to cough and sputtered phlegm and blood. It seemed she had torn up something else inside her but instead of being worried, it only encouraged her to thrust deeper and harder into the willing orifice.

Hyunjin felt the taste of iron in her tongue and wondered what was happening to her. She could only see Heejin’s triumphant face and the most devilish smile adorning her visage as she grinded her hips onto her. Her cloudy eyes saw blurry shapes of her surroundings and she asked herself for how long would she be able to endure the torture Heejin was submitting her too. Still, it seemed Heejin was finishing because she staggered her hips and began convulsing above her as she arched her back and screamed in satisfaction, pumping out the most viscous and copious liquid inside her throat as she felt it directly hitting her stomach.

“FUCK!!!!” Heejin screamed as she reached her climax. Her hips gyrating against Hyunjin’s bloody smudged lips.

Hyunjin whimpered afraid as Heejin took her cock out of her mouth. She looked like a monster, hovering over her with her penis in hand, stained with a mix of blood, cum, saliva, phlegm, and vomit, pumping it to hardness as she chuckled at what she saw, meaning Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looked perfect in Heejin’s mind. Her beautiful straight hair looked a mess, her once plump lips teared up and bloody, her gorgeous face filled with scratches and disgusting fluids, and her mouth swollen and opened in expectation. 

Hyunjin feared what Heejin had in mind next. However, Heejin wouldn’t let her too much time to dwell on it as she pulled her towards her body, spread her legs wide open and made a tear in the crotch of her pajama pants, not even taking the time to take them off as she moved her panties to the side and pushed her length against her, unintentionally missing her pussy and hitting her clit hardly in the process.

“AAAHHH!!” Hyunjin screamed when the bulbous head of Heejin’s dick scraped her clit with so much force that she thought she would rip it out of her body.

“FUCK!!” Heejin groaned in evident annoyance at having missed her sweet target as she drew her hips back with the intent of sliding back, this time on the right hole when Hyunjin positioned her hand on her chest.

“Please, stop…. Don’t do it, please… I’m a virgin… Please...” Hyunjin tearfully said, foolishly hoping that would make Heejin change her mind.

Heejin felt a knot in her stomach at the implication of Hyunjin’s words. It had been so long since she had deflowered someone by force. The thought of being Hyunjin’s first and ruining her cunt for everyone else made her delirious and filled her with the most obscure desires.

Even though Heejin would love to just sink her shaft and rob the girl of her virginity, the pleading had bothered her. Hyunjin should be begging her to get fucked not telling her to stop. She smiled wickedly at her victim and did as intended, piercing her way inside her but not like Hyunjin had expected.

“AAAAAHHHHH….!!!!” Hyunjin screamed loudly and thrashed on the couch. Heejin’s cock ruptured her anus in a rough and painful prod that deprived her of all her hope, breaking into a place not meant to be broken into, tearing the tender muscle surrounding her orifice and taking her dry as Heejin pulled her hips back, her cock bathed in Hyunjin’s blood.

Heejin smiled at the sight of her dick. She had broken Hyunjin’s asshole. How lucky. She couldn’t wait to break her hymen too and bathe her penis with more of her innocent blood. Hyunjin could only gasp at her pulsating asshole as the star-shaped entrance quivered due to the intrusion just to feel her inner muscles ripple once again when Heejin shoved her meat with a decisive thrust making Hyunjin’s ass wiggle at the force.

“Fuck… That was hot…” Heejin said as she slapped Hyunjin’s bottom, loving the way her asscheeks shook as she continued slipping her dick inside the girl, stretching the tight ring of her opening with violent pokes from her cock.

Hyunjin was bouncing backward and forwards as Heejin plowed her relentlessly, prying open her rectum as her thickness made its way deeper into her anal canal with such tenacity that Hyunjin felt that she was drilling a another hole into her, the pain so unbearable that she felt she could pass out at any moment as she had never felt so much suffering in her life.

Heejin was fascinated at the blood coming out of Hyunjin butthole and it was expected as she hadn’t used any type of lubrication to ease her way into the delicate passage. She wanted to fuck Hyunjin raw and pipe her guts in a way she would never forget her, making her lament she had told her she was a virgin because, in the end, there was no way to stop her. Heejin was a predator and Hyunjin was the casualty of her hunting.

Hyunjin’s ass was on fire. She could no longer take the pain. She was letting Heejin do what she wanted with her, she couldn’t even fight her aggressor and she felt like she should at least resist the attack. She felt so stupid for having believed her and wondered if this had been her plan all along. She had fallen into her trap and now she was paying the price of her stupidity as the unfamiliar feeling of being filled so viciously and violated unnaturally increased ten times when Heejin pushed her legs over her head, her own thighs muffling her screams and covering her face as her ass was poised over the stomach, pressing on her ribs and folded painfully while Heejin pistoned her hips furiously into her damaged asshole.

Along with Hyunjin’s smothered cries, wet squishy sounds, a combination of semen and blood, filled the emptiness of Hyunjin’s living room as Heejin pounded onto her ass repeatedly without stopping, chasing her own orgasm and wishing she had fucked her pussy instead so she could feel, really feel, the swallowing sensation of a hungry pussy, milking her cock out of its juice. Still, humiliating Hyunjin in the way she was doing right now, fucking her dry, making her hurt and whine, had a satisfying effect all on its own.

Hyunjin was hopeless. She was certain that Heejin had harmed her beyond repair as she felt her sphincter becoming weak and loose that it had long stopped feeling like it had a grip on anything, meaning Heejin’s penis. She feared she would destroy her literally, that her anus would tear open reaching the slit of her vagina and causing her irreparable damage. It was unbelievable that she had been fine minutes ago and now she was used as a mere doll for a psychopath’s sick pleasure.

Heejin was elated because apparently Hyunjin had stopped crying and trying to fight back. It seemed she had accepted her fate as Heejin continued rutting into her, her ballsack beating her crack as she quickened her pace, her release soon to come. Curious and hopeful that Hyunjin had finally surrendered to her, she forced her legs apart to look at her face and as she did so she couldn’t help but feel proud of her work. She had gotten what she wanted as she indulged herself in the dejected look on Hyunjin’s face. A look that she longed for in every one of her victims and which took her to her climax immediately. Heejin came abruptly inside Hyunjin’s orifice, soothing the aching sensation of her torn rectum with the warm string of cum that filled her up to the hilt.

Hyunjin was out of it as Heejin resumed her movements in an attempt to cum again which she did after a few minutes. Hyunjin could no longer differentiate dream from reality as she felt her eyelids closing on its own, the soreness and tiredness in her body and her mind made her give up and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Heejin’s lunatic face and her mocking scorn.

xxx

Hyunjin felt acute pain in her butthole when she finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes hoping what she had experienced had been a nightmare but unfortunately, she was pulled back to the harsh reality because she was still being fucked by an enraged Heejin who seemed insane as she bucked her hips nonstop against her now bigger hole and Hyunjin could not believe that she felt relieved by the fact that Heejin had not entered her virgin pussy.

“Hyunjin…!” Heejin grunted once she realized Hyunjin was awake.

“... Fuck…!! You passed out, baby girl… That must mean I’m fucking you good, right?” An unpreoccupied Heejin asked. Hyunjin just looked at her with a blank expression, still tasting filth inside her mouth.

“... You know… While you were out you even got to cum… Look…” Heejin pulled out her penis from Hyunjin and the latter felt so hurt that she preferred it had remained inside as all the things it was blocking by its intrusion came down on her in an instant.

Heejin kneeled in front of Hyunjin and slipped a finger inside her pussy and Hyunjin regretted that her cunt reacted welcomely to her assailant as it grasped on her digit tightly and fluttered against it.

“Damn!!! You must be dying for me to fuck you… Rightfully…” Heejin teased Hyunjin as she inserted another finger which made Hyunjin moan. Yet, she took them out as fast, a thick string of cum connecting her fingers with Hyunjin’s cunt.

“Look… You are soaked… You came so beautifully, Hyunjin… Too bad you were in dream land…” Heejin chuckled, rubbed the substance in her hands and made Hyunjin sniff it.

“Don’t worry, baby girl… I’ll make sure you’re awake the next time…” Heejin promised and Hyunjin felt that Heejin’s words meant that this would not be a one time only event. She started to cry.

Heejin looked at Hyunjin's whimpering figure and got mad again. She had been so good to her and she still refused to accept her and thank her for giving her an orgasm. She should know that she normally was all cum and dump but Hyunjin had been different. She wanted to play with her for a longer period. Well, if she didn’t have her at her feet by dawn it didn’t matter as she wouldn’t leave her alone until she accepted her fully.

Hyunjin was rubbing her glassy eyes, fearing the consequences of her actions as she already knew that Heejin had gotten upset when suddenly the older girl grabbed her by the face and squeezed her cheeks with so much force that it made her instinctively stick her tongue out. Heejin spat on the tiny muscle and then shoved her cock once again into her mouth as she put her arms around her neck, strangling her.

Hyunjin could not breathe. Heejin’s dick was hitting the back of her throat in that position, her tip making itself prominent through the tender skin of her neck as she tasted a combination of the most disgusting flavor which she knew came straight from her.

“Eat your own ass, you ungrateful bitch…” Heejin spat on her, this time on her face as the phlegm slid down her cheeks and neck until it fell on the floor. Hyunjin looked at her crushed and with so much sorrow that Heejin lost her composure slightly.

“I don’t want to be mean to you but I don’t like it when you cry… It makes me think you’re not enjoying yourself with me…” Heejin had the audacity to say. Her deranged mind could not comprehend the monster she was. Yet, Hyunjin did understand.

Hyunjin knew that if she wanted a tomorrow, she should have to comply Heejin’s wishes. She wiped her teary eyes and tried her best to smile while having a cock in her mouth as Heejin let go of her neck and caressed her hair, approving of her change of attitude.

“That’s it, baby girl… Be a good pet for me…” Heejin cooed as she pulled out from Hyunjin’s mouth. She looked imposing before Hyunjin who continued kneeling on the floor.

Hyunjin’s lower region felt like jam. She feared consistent, rigid and firm organs were no longer a part of her. Sadly, she didn’t need more confirmation to realize that she was indeed ruined when she saw Heejin’s dick covered with remains of fecal matter, blood, and cum.

Heejin took a wet wipe from the pocket of her suit and cleaned her penis before putting it back inside her underwear and zipping her pants up as she accommodated her bulge and her clothes whilst checking herself on Hyunjin’s living room mirror. It seemed Heejin was finally leaving her alone and when she was about to cry out in happiness, Heejin’s words reminded her that they were far from over.

Heejin checked her watch. It was almost 5 a.m. She would have to go straight to work but it had been worth it. She felt happy because Hyunjin had exceeded her expectations and calmed the monster craving inside her at least for a while. She had never had such a fruitful encounter and she was sure to repeat it. It would be the first time, but there was something about Hyunjin that was different from all the girls she had fucked up with and as she made her way towards the entrance door, ready to leave Hyunjin she made her decision known.

“Until next time, baby girl…” Heejin waved at Hyunjin like she had not raped her brutally for hours and Hyunjin opened her big eyes in shock at the confirmation of her fears.

“Next time…?” Hyunjin’s mouth won over her brain as she uttered the question and hoped Heejin would not take it badly.

“Yeah… Next time, I’ll fuck your pussy.” Heejin threatened and left Hyunjin’s apartment. Unfortunately for Hyunjin, it wouldn’t be the last time she would see Heejin entering and getting out of that entrance. The horror had just begun.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
